


Холод

by AnyaVrisma



Series: Благодарность [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Power Imbalance, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaVrisma/pseuds/AnyaVrisma
Summary: Кому из нас не бывало холодно?
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Series: Благодарность [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892428
Kudos: 7





	Холод

Первый час слежки только начал подходить к концу, а Северус уже почти не чувствовал пальцев ног. Все получилось ужасно глупо, они с Гойлом следили за Хартом от самого Министерства и никак не могли ожидать, что он направится не домой, где его уже поджидали остальные Пожиратели, а прямиком к своей любовнице. Снейп подозревал, что она занималась чем-то не вполне законным, либо была совершенно нелюдима, иначе сложно было объяснить проживание в таком отдалении от цивилизации, даже по стандартам магов. Аргументом к нелегальности были и охранные заклинания, направленные не столько на препятствие незнакомцам, сколько на оповещение хозяйки дома. И, конечно же, целый комплекс заклинаний против аппарации, да что там, Северус даже патронуса отправить остальным не мог – слишком чувствительными были чары.

– Снейп, ну давай, а? – Гойл-старший беспрерывно ныл последние минут двадцать. – Давай хоть костер разожжем, я ж не настаиваю на магии, ну.

Северус посмотрел на спутника и поморщился – лицо Гойла постепенно приобретало нежно-фиолетовый оттенок, а зубы стучали так, что любовница Харта вполне могла выйти проверить, не пожаловали ли к ним голодные волки. Все катилось к черту, и это раздражало Снейпа своим несовершенством, давило ожиданием реакции Темного Лорда на подобные неурядицы.

– Ладно, ты меня убедил, – Гойл поднял взгляд, полный такой надежды, что Северусу в тот же миг стало тошно, – отойди отсюда на милю и аппарируй к господину. Расскажешь ему, что случилось, извинишься… Гойл вскинулся и открыл рот, собираясь указать на отсутствие его вины, но Снейп, не слушая, продолжил: – Извинишься и сделаешь все, что он скажет. А я пока присмотрю за Хартом.

Углядев в предложенном плане перспективу согреться, Гойл даже не стал возражать, с трудом поднялся с выступающего корня дерева, на котором сидел все это время, и тяжело поковылял в сторону дороги.

Снейп только вздохнул и присел на его место. Ему тоже было холодно. Никто даже не догадывался о таинственной любовнице, он и не думал, что придется провести вечер в заснеженном лесу, который вчерашняя буря превратила в чашу из детских кошмаров. Северус даже пальто взял легкое, угольно черное, практически не греющее, зато внушающее ужас суеверным маглам.

Спустя еще четверть часа ему стало абсолютно все равно, разжечь костер или пойти просить погреться у счастливых влюбленных. Снейп видел отблески каминного огня в окнах дома, и помимо воли завидовал людям, чей нос не грозил отвалиться от неловкого движения.

– Северус.

Он даже не услышал хлопка аппарации, только ледяной голос, от которого вдруг стало еще холоднее.

– Мой Лорд.

Снейп подумал, что из всех магов, что он когда-либо знал, именно у Волдеморта могло получиться аппарировать так, чтобы не потревожить ни одну из нитей заклинания, опутывающих территорию вокруг дома.

– Мой Лорд, мне жаль, мы не знали, что у него кто-то есть.

Северус смотрел в ледяные глаза и недоумевал, что Темный Лорд здесь делает. Гойл рассказал ему все. Логичнее было бы, если бы Волдеморт прислал Крэбба или Лестрейндж ему на замену. Однако знакомый пристальный взгляд пронизывал сейчас именно его, Северуса, душу.

– Я так и понял, Северус, – Лорд сделал пару шагов в направлении домика, в котором скрылся Харт, – ты не все предусмотрел.

И хотя обвиняющей интонации не было и в помине (Темный Лорд говорил своим обычным безразличным тоном), Снейп почувствовал отчетливое желание снова начать извиняться.

– Ты знаешь, а здесь холодно, – стандартное замечание о погоде никак не вязалось с сосредоточенностью, с которой Волдеморт прощупывал тулуп защитных и оповещающих заклинаний, охватывающий дом. – И я не чувствую тут мага, способного на чары такого рода.

Снейп подумал, что это должно быть женщина Харта, сам он, банальная министерская крыса, не мог создать чего-то подобного. Северус поделился этой мыслью с Лордом, но тот уже не услышал, полностью погрузившись в хитросплетение магии.

Следующие полчаса прошли в молчании, и, хотя Снейпу не стало ни на градус теплее, он не мог жаловаться на то, как провел это время. Северус наслаждался работой мастера. Волдеморт колдовал так же естественно, как жил. Казалось, он вообще не чувствует преграды между материальным и магическим миром. Четкие, отточенные движения палочки, экономные и без лишнего позерства, завораживали. Снейп наблюдал за тем, как защитные заклинания меняют свою природу, подчиняясь воле и знаниям существа, намного более сильного, чем сам Северус, и чувствовал безмерное восхищение, перемешанное с иррациональной гордостью за то, что имеет право видеть что-то поистине прекрасное.

Волдеморт закончил резко, неожиданно, и, не дожидаясь Снейпа, быстрым шагом пошел к дороге. Северус слегка растерялся: должен ли он следить за Хартом? Или после того, что сделал Темный Лорд, это уже не нужно?

– Северус, – обернувшийся Волдеморт подзывал его к себе, – ты собрался остаться здесь на ночь? Погода сегодня не располагает.

И правда. Уровень снега теперь доставал практически до колен, и Снейпу пришлось хорошо постараться, чтобы догнать Темного Лорда, который даже не подумал остановиться.

Они прошли уже полмили, когда Волдеморт вдруг остановился, развернулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза Северусу.

– Мой Лорд? – Снейп не понял причины остановки, но то, как на него смотрел Лорд, вызывало смутные опасения. – Что-то случилось?

Только сейчас Северус заметил, насколько бледным был Волдеморт. На нем была его обычная мантия. Одна мантия, а Снейп до сих пор не заметил этого, идиот! Он мгновенно расстегнул пальто, снял его и протянул Темному Лорду.

– Пожалуйста, возьмите.

Однако вместо этого тот сделал плавный шаг вперед, и Северус вдруг оказался прижат к груди Волдеморта. Он хрипло выдохнул от неожиданности, попытался отшатнуться назад, стараясь прервать контакт, но не смог, подчиняясь узким ладоням, сжимающим его предплечья.

– Мой Лорд? – Если бы его спросили, Снейп и сам бы вряд ли объяснил, о чем спрашивает.

Он чувствовал чистый лед тела Темного Лорда, как расширяется его грудная клетка от редких вздохов, ощущал чуть теплое дыхание, касающееся задней части шеи. Удивительно, как от холода Волдеморта ему парадоксально становилось теплее. Мягкое тепло собиралось под тонкими пальцами, врезающимися в мышцы, шло сквозь солнечное сплетение и концентрировалось в животе лужицей горящей нефти.

– Ты такой теплый, Северус, – Волдеморт произнес это тем же тоном, что и замечание о погоде полчаса назад, однако на сей раз Снейп отреагировал совсем по-другому.

Он расслабился, опустил руки, оплетая талию под извечной черной мантией, и слишком громко втянул в себя воздух, когда руки Темного Лорда, скопировав его движение, прошлись по ребрам. Теперь Снейпу было жарко, кожа пылала от прикосновений, плавилась под кистями, обводящими спину, жаждала большего. Он поймал себя на том, что чуть ерзает, желая получить еще немного тактильного контакта. Рука Волдеморта соскользнула с поясницы Северуса, и тот неосознанно подался вперед, прижимаясь к Лорду всем телом.

И тут же упал в снег, не удержав равновесия. Снейп поднял непонимающий взгляд на оттолкнувшего его Волдеморта: «Почему?».

– Мне нужно не пальто, Северус. 

**Author's Note:**

> Это первый текст моей серии про Лорда и Снейпа, которая раньше выкладывалась на фикбук. Со временем я подредактирую и перенесу их всех. Надеюсь.


End file.
